


Shaved

by Alaska_Lil_Sis



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Ticklish Kaminari, Ticklish armpits, hella gay, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Lil_Sis/pseuds/Alaska_Lil_Sis
Summary: A/N: Hello women, men & non binary friends! This is the first story I’ve ever posted on here so I hope you like it !I felt like Kaminari deserved this love ! Cause lets be real, he’s a special baby who needs tickles! Bakugo and Kirishima were happy to oblige.





	Shaved

Finally, they all made it back to Kirishima's house. 

"Gahh Shitty Hair! Why do you live so damn far away?!" Bakugou grumbled as he flopped down on the living room couch,panting slightly. 

"I'm sorry, who's fault was it that we missed the bus? Oh that's right...you! You were so focused on training that we missed it by 2 hours you dork!" He shot back. 

"I'm gonna squash that bug, Deku tomorrow!'" Kirishima mocked Bakugou's voice. He heard the angry blonde growl, tossing his head to one side. 

"C'mon guys...no need to argue?" Kaminari spoke up as best he could. He didn't really like confrontation, it made his voice small. He hated it when his boyfriends argued. The two heard Kaminari's words and quickly stopped fighting. 

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" The electric teen suggesting. 

"No way Pikachu, last time we watched all the Little Mermaid movies! Let's play video games!" He said excitedly. 

"Yeah! Cmon Kami!" Kirishima wrapped his arm around him, shaking Kaminari's shoulders a little. The boy laughed as he playfully shoved Kirishima off him. 

"Alright alright! But I wanna change first, we get too rough when we play video games! We wrecked our uniforms." He pointed fingers at them. They nodded, starting to shed their jackets, shirts, and ties. All articles of clothing thrown recklessly about the floor. 

"Ah that's much better." Kirishima smiled, standing they're completely shirtless, his scar showing. 

smiled and gently ran two fingers along one of the lines. The redhead smiled and kissed the boy's temple. Bakugou and Kaminari were dressed the same, body exposed from the torso up. The electric blonde blushed a little. He was embarrassed that he didn't have as much muscle as his boyfriends but they always helped him feel beautiful. 

"Let's play, you're all toast!" Bakugou roared, Kaminari rubbed his outer forearm and chuckled nervously. 

The boy's played for a good hour before anyone was close to winning. They all kept dying, or rage quitting, or taking food breaks. 

"Cmon cmon cmon cmon! Yes!..No! .... AH SHIT!" Kirishima shouted, thumbs bashing at the controllers. The other boy's were no better. Bakugou was about to set his controller ablaze with a bomb when... 

"YES!! FUCK YES! I WON!!" Bakugou hollered. 

"Player 1 wins!" The female game voice said. 

"FUCK YEAH I DID WOO!" When he said 'woo', he threw his fists high in the air, exposing his armpits. Kaminari was laughing a little at the display of victory, and the fact that Baku was talking to the gaming console. Kirishima looked at his cheering boyfriend's armpit, his eyes didn't mean to, he just caught a glimpse of it. 

"Wow Baku, you have a lot of hair in your armpits!" The redhead stared as he spoke. 

"Of course I do, I'm not a fucking girl I don't shave it! Do you, Shitty-Hair?" When Bakugou said 'I'm not a fucking girl', Denki felt a small pang in his chest. 

"Of course not! I've got hair in my armpits!" Kirishima smiled big, lifting his arms high. The body hair was matching his hair color to a 'T'. 

"Wow, you even have shitty armpit hair!" He chuckled loudly, reaching over, pulling some of it. Kirishima let outta loud yelp and smacked the hand. 

"Ouch!! You dick, that hurt!" He rubbed he assaulted armpit.   
"What about you Pikachu, let's see yours!"

"I-I don't want to show mine..." he blushed a little bit, holding his arms down a little. 

"Aww cmon Denki, we won't judge ya?" Kirishima rubbed the boy's shoulder. 

"L-Let's just play another round instead...?" The nervous boy suggested. 

"Cmon let us see!" Bakugou repeated, grabbing for the blonde. Denki yelped and dodged, falling to the floor. Both his boyfriends dove after him. After a bit of tussling, they finally got Kaminari pinned by his shoulders. He wiggles and squirmed around, trying to escape. 

"G-Guys! Lemme up!" He whined, trying to give a puppy dog face. Kirishima almost caved, but Bakugou was dying to know what their nervous boyfriend was hiding. 

"Get his wrist..." The blonde smirked wickedly. Kaminari made an 'eep' noise and applied as much resistance to his arms as possible, but no such luck. In a second, both his arms were pulled tight against the carpeted floor. He still pulled and tried to twist out of their simple thumb and finger grip on his wrist. 

"Wow.." Kirishima gasped. 

"Holy shit Pikachu ..! You shave?" He laughed out, holding his side with his free hand. Kaminari blushed all over, trying to hide his face in his shoulder. 

"Alright fine! I shave! I-I do get armpit hair b-but its just so itchy, so I--AIYYEEEP!!" 

That...unidentifiable sound was ripped from Kaminari's throat by Kirishima running a finger down the exposed and bare skin. 

"They are so smooth! Feel Baku!" Kirishima grins. The look on Denki's face was of pure fear. 

"N-No! D-DoONT!" The squealy "don't" came out when both Bakugou and Kirishima used one finger to pet the pinned down boy's armpits. Both index fingers were tracing random patterns and wiggling about as they felt the soft skin. 

"G-GuhuhuUHUYS! StahahahAP!" He squealed, thrashing against his wrists to no avail. 

"Wait...Denki-chan, are you ticklish?" Kirishima tilted his jaw towards the blonde on the floor. He whimpered and bit his lip. After a moment, he nodded slowly. 

"Awww Denki~! How come we didn't know this?~" The redhead teased, letting his 5 fingers lightly scribble at his left armpit. The boy's body shook with laughter. 

"EHEHEIJIHIHI!! NOHOHO!" He laughed, bucking against the floor. 

"No fucking way!" Bakugou attacked with hard squeezes on Kaminari's slender ribs. He let out some loud sounds of distress mixed with the giggles from his armpit tickles. 

"Baku, you can't just grab at him, Sparky is sensitive...you gotta be gentle...here, like this~" the redhead reached for Bakugou's hand. He put his hand on top of Katsuki's, gently pushing down on his fingers, wiggling the tip of them. Bakugou forced mirroring movements caused poor Denki to laugh with ticklish glee. The boy's cheeks turned red at being called 'sensitive'. 

"I-I'm not sensi--tihiIHIVE! Ahahaha! B-Bwahahakuu!!" He attempted to say though his laughter. Bakugou couldn't help but produce a very predatory, and might I add seductive, smile. 

"Wow, he's really sensitive~" he teased. Kirishima took back his hand and proceeded to tickle Kaminari's sensitive torso on his own, now that Bakugou had his tactic down. 

"Hey hey Kami! Are you ticklish here?" He asked, already assaulting the boy's lower ribs and sides before the laughing blonde could even answer. 

"A-AHAHA! Nahahahat thehehehere!!" He yelped out some laughter, his ribs bouncing around to try and save themselves from the sensation. 

"Hehe, careful Pikachu...you're bouncing around too much, one might fall out" Bakugou chuckled, starting to count from the top down. Oh great, now Bakugou was teasing him. They find out he's ticklish AND now the toughest one in their group was teasing him as if he was a child. Denki could only scream at the sensation. 

"AHH! BWAHAHAH-AKU!! TheheheEHEHERES twehehehenty foUR! Twenty-fohoOHOHOUR!" He screamed though his laughter. 

"Look at his belly when he laughs!" Kirishima pointed at it. Baku's hands kept tickling as they both looked. Kaminari's belly was shaking a little, watching his belly quiver with laughter. 

"Aww! I think his belly is trying to get our attention? What do you think Baku?" Kirishima smirked evilly, the blonde nodded in response. Bakugou's strong hands released Denki's ribs, giving him a brief breather. 

"Ah-Ahaha...g-guys...I-I...w-wait! N-No! EEEP!" They both had start pinching and poking at the boy's abdominal muscles. Kaminari didn't have too many muscles besides his arms, but you could feel the muscles underneath the little layer of squish. 

"Maybe all this laughter will give you the abs you've always wanted Denki-chaaan~!" he cooed. He started clawing at it a little, causing their victim to jolt upward, then quickly back down. 

"G-Geheheht ohohohoff!" He begged though his laughter. 

"No way in hell Denki, we are gonna wreck you!~" Bakugou growled menacingly. Kaminari couldn't help but whine at that comment though his loud laughter. Kirishima had an idea, a mischievous and childish idea, but a great idea nonetheless. He whispered it in Bakugou's ear, after a moment an evil smile spread across the angsty blonde's face. 

"Denki-chaaan~ we've got a treat for youuu~" Kirishima said in a sing-song, teasing manor. He and Katsuki leaned down and they each blew a loud raspberry. Kaminari's eyes squeezed shut as he let out a squeak. He couldn't move his arms but he kicked his knees up and down, that's all he could do. 

"Aww, look at him babe, he looks like a little kid scared of the tickle monster." He teased. The helpless blonde's cheeks are bright red. 

"Stohohop ple-ehehease!" He begged some more.

“I don’t know...I mean, we still haven’t tried your lower half Denki-Chan, this is all very valuable information! You understand, don’t you?~” 

The way he talked to his boyfriends could make them do almost anything. It was like silk and honey in their ears as he spoke. He was like the snake from the Jungle Book, completely mesmerizing. 

“I-....ok~” he whimpered, his knees pushing against each other with his hips slightly uneven. He just wanted this over and done with! The ticklers were in somewhat awe when Denki gave them permission to keep going! 

“As you wish, my dear...” he lifted Kaminari’s leg and kissed the to of his slender foot gently. The blonde flinched, letting out a small and soft giggle. 

“You know, you’ve got some cute feet babe...are they sensitive?” Kirishima teased further, rubbing the sole with his whole hand. It didn’t tickle a whole lot, it felt like an odd massage, but he was still giggling out of nervousness. 

“A-Ah they are a-a—BIHIHIT BAKUGOHOHOU!!” He let out a sudden scream of laughter as Bakugou grabbed his ankle and started viciously scribbling his finger all over the blonde’s foot. Poor Denki writhes and kicks to try and free the assaulted foot. 

“Bakugou! I was trying to tease him into submission! You always have to jump the gun!” He growled, fists on his hips. Denki now free from his boyfriends’ grip, curled his arms to his chest and started kicking his feet. After the tickles proceeded, Kirishima decided the boy has had enough. 

“Alright Bakugo. That’s enough...leave him alone. We don’t want our special Denki to pass out.” he teased playfully, leaning down to smooch the breathless blonde’s temple. 

“Sorry if we tickled you too much babe, you just looked so cute. Why didn’t you want to tell us you shaved your armpits?” Kirishima asked, laying down next to him, awaiting an answer. Denki looked away for a moment. 

“I-I didn’t want to say anything...because, when Bakugo said ‘of course I have armpit hair, I’m not a fucking girl’. I felt kind of insecure.” he blushed, biting his lip. Bakugo’s eyes widened. Wow, he didn’t mean to offend Kaminari, he didn’t know...maybe he should watch what he says around his boyfriends? 

“Hey, I’m sorry Pikachu, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Bakugo said after a small grunt. Both boys stared at their tough boyfriend. 

“Katsuki! That was so sweet!” Kirishima leaning up and cooing in Bakugo’s face. This resulting in the grumpy blonde shoving him down again. Kaminari laughed lightly at the two of them. 

“You guys are dohohorks!” He giggles out. Bakugo and Kirishima felt their hearts jump. They both went on either side of the giggly boy and started kissing his cheeks, resulting in more giggles. 

“We love you Denki.” They said in unison.   
He blushed and turned to each of them, planting a big kiss on both their mouths. 

“I love you guys too!” He hugged them as they relaxed on the floor, in a big cuddle pile.


End file.
